


Doves don't cry

by JupiterMond88



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterMond88/pseuds/JupiterMond88
Summary: Reader saving Ajax while revealing a secret. Reader is a workshop mutant with wings.
Relationships: Francis "Ajax" Freeman/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Doves don't cry

"Please, Ajax. I'll fly her home. We leave and built another workshop somewhere else," your voice pleading. He just glared at you. "I have a really bad feeling about this," you added meekly.

He invaded your personal space, gripping your chin with one hand, forcing you to look into his eyes: "You always have a bad feeling. And even if I would consider your offer. It is too late now. Nevermind that you, little Dove, can't even fly to save your own life."

"I also have to feel for you, too," you muttered, overhearing the comment about your inability to fly. He shot you another glare for talking back, while he pulled his hostage to the edge taunting Wade Wilson again. You sighed why couldn't he let it go. When had he gotten so obsessed with him.

Was it partly your fault, because you had to laugh when Wade pulled his first joke. But that dirty laugh Wade pressed out when he realized that Ajax was actually checking his teeth. Hilarious. And you just couldn't hold it in yourself.

Your following punishment was everything but nice and you were forbidden to go near Wade again.

But that had been the start of something that spiraled out of control pretty fast. Even if you were forbidden to be near that patient, your ability to obey lacked greatly and you had witnessed more than once how Ajax tried to intimidate and break Wade just to be made a fool of.

Ajax had lost time and time again. And on top of that he was responsible for Wade or now Deadpool to being almost indestructible. You didn't know how he wanted to win this fight and that being said your bad feeling was more than justified.

You stood next to Ajax to marvel at the big FRANCIS written below. That freaky little shit. A small smile stretched your lips. 

"And now, do me a favor Dove," again Ajax gripped your chin, succesfully getting your undivided attention, "sit over there, fold your wings and keep your mouth shut while I get rid of our problem." But there was still something you needed to tell him. You opened your mouth to respond, but Ajax sealed your lips with a forceful short kiss.  
He gave your face one final and rather ungentle shove in the direction he wanted you to go ending any discussion you might have started.

For now you would do as asked. But you would interfere if you saw it fit and you would definitely not stay back when is life was on the line. If it meant that he would live you would gladly take any punishment.

With a little boost of your wings you jumped all the way to the place Ajax had pointed out. You waited for Ajax to glance your way, you just knew he would check if you did as ordered. When your eyes finally met you demonstrativly streched your wings out befor folding them over your shoulder to protect your body if need be.

A satisfied grin streched Ajaxs lips. You wanted to slap that smirk right off. 

It didn't take long for Deadpool to arrive, prancing over the place like he owned it. 

"Hey Birdie, nice to see you. I'd love to catch up, but I need to free my Dove," he called over to you, but never letting Ajax completely out of his sight. You only lifted your hand for a short wave. You never had a problem with him.

"Dove? So now your stealing pet names," Ajax said getting ready to confront his nemesis.  
"I just love it when you call her Dove. It is so cute," Deadpool gushed exaggeratedly.

However, the moment they clashed with their weapons every humor was forgotten. Just two men trying to kill eachother. You were glad that Wade had kept track of Vanessa and pierced the suffocation chamber. You'd hate to get on Ajaxs bad side by helping the woman out. 

The fight seemed to get to a turning point when Ajax rammed his knive through Wade's skull. Your attention solely on both men so you missed Vanessa who came out of nowhere piercing Ajax with Wade's sword. A horrified gasp left your lips. You were up and at Ajax side in an instant.

"Ajax are you alright. Let me help you," you tried to reach for the sword, but Ajax pushed you aside. "What did I tell you," he grit out glaring at you. He tried to be subtle about it, but while pulling the sword out of his body he positioned himself protectively infront of you.

"Stay back," he growled your way, while pouncing on his enemy again. 

You hoped from one foot to the other. This was getting way out of hand. You needed Ajax to leave with you. But before you even could plan anything, an explosion shook the whole platform. Sending you to your knees.

Within seconds the platform swayed to one side, sending all kinds of containers your way. It was complicated to keep Ajax in your line of vision without losing sight of the oncoming containers. 

A loud clank was the only warning you got when Ajax was hit by a container and swept over the edge.

"No." Without thinking you dived after him. But you had already lost sight.

"Where are you? Come on Ajax. You don't get killed by a container," you muttered while hoping over the debris. "And I still need to tell you something." A dejected sigh left your lips.

"Juhuuu!" Wades voice halled from somewhere atop the rumble, "oh my god this was so awhhhh," and just like that Ajax appeard again. Spearing Wade like a maniac. You flinched while watching how both men toppeled downwards. That looked more than painful.

With a slight delay you crossed the rubble. You needed to reach them, before something happened that couldn't be reversed.

"Stop."

You were just in time, standing over Ajax's head and shielding him against the raised weapon with one of your wings.

"Birdie. Nice to see you alive. Only problem is I have to finish this and you are kind of standing in the way." With two fingers he gripped some feathers and tried to lift your wing out of the way. "Just a tiny little bit." 

"I am pregnant."

The following silence was deafening. You could feel Ajax's head slightly shifting and just knew he was looking holes into you. But you couldn't look at him. Not now anyway.

"Dove?" You had heard him but you still kept staring at Wade.

"No, no. Don't say that. Take it back. Birdie? How am I supposed to kill that bastard when you tell me something like that." Wade was now offically flipping out. Doing some kind of dramatic dance while talking. 

"I had hoped that this situation could be avoided all together. And I am sorry that he kidnapped Vanessa. And I do know that you have the right to get revenge on him. But still, the man I got to know safed my life more than once and I won't be able to live without him," you paused before adding, "to raise his child without him."

Wade wailed like a wounded animal and buried his head in Vanessa's neck. "This is so unfair. I hate him and I had him right there. Just a trigger away." Loud dramatic sobs could be heard.

"If it helps somehow, I saved Cunningham? So he could make banana pancakes with his kids one more time. I heard you that day, talking about your bucket lists."

"Stop it Birdie. You've won. Don't make me like you more." Wade's voice was muffeled but he waved his hand giving you the go.

"We will take you with us to the X-Mansion," the silver Koloss piped up from behind you. You gave a short nod, you had nowhere to go anyway.You stepped slightly to the side but your wing still hovered over Ajax. The giant picked Ajax up bringing him to your eye level.

Finally you looked at him. He didn't look too good. Blood and bruises everywhere. This would take some time to heal. "I am sorry," you whispered. You didn't know if he wanted this, it had been an accident. But who would seriously consider raising a child in the workshop.

"Don't be." And he even looked like he meant that.


End file.
